padfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
テンプレート:Monster/gallery
__NOEDITSECTION__ }| } } } }|region= }|name= }}} }| }}}}} }| }} }| }} }.png| |}} }.png|----|}} }}}}} }} !width="50" |属性 |width="100"| }}}|icon}} }| / }}}|icon}}}} !width="50" |タイプ |width="100"| }}} }| / }}}}} |- !width="50" height="50"|No |width="50" | } !width="50" |レア度 |width="50" | }|★ }|?}} !width="50" |Exp to Max Lv |width="100"| }|lvMax= }}} !width="50"|Series |width="100"| }} |- |rowspan="4" }}}}}|基本ステータス !width="50" height="50"|コスト |width="50" | }| }|?}} !height="50" |最大 Lv | }<=1| }| }}}| }| }|?}}}} !width="50" |Lv 1 Price × Monster LV}} |id="monster_worth_td" width="50" | }<=0| }| }}}| }| }|-|Cannot be sold| }}}|?}}}} !width="50" |Lv 1 Fodder Exp × Monster LV (not including same-color 1.5x bonus)}} |id="monster_exp_td" width="50" | }<=0| }| }}}| }| }|-|Cannot be fed| }}}|?}}}} |- !Lv MonsterState HP |id="monster_hp_td"| }<0| }| }}}| }| }|?}}}} !Lv 1 ATK |id="monster_atk_td"| }<0| }| }}}| }| }|?}}}} !Lv 1 RCV |id="monster_rec_td"| }<0| }The minimum team recovery is 0. Matching heart orbs will never subtract HP.| }}}| }| }|?}}}} !Lv 1 HP/10+ ATK/5+ RCV/3. The purpose of this formula is to convert each stat to its equivalent +egg value, and sum up those values.}} |id="monster_weighted_td" | }|atk= }|rec= }|styleNeg=color: #ff0000}} |- !Final HP | }<0| }| }}}| }| }|?}}}} }< }|HP decreases as LV increases.}}}} !Final ATK | }<0| }| }}}| }| }|?}}}} }< }|ATK decreases as LV increases.}}}} !Final RCV | }<0| } }<0||The minimum team recovery is 0. Matching heart orbs will never subtract HP.}}|The minimum team recovery is 0. Matching heart orbs will never subtract HP.}}| }}}| }| }|?}}}} }< }|RCV decreases as LV increases.}}}} ! Final HP/10+Final ATK/5+Final RCV/3. The purpose of this formula is to convert each stat to its equivalent +egg value, and sum up those values.}} | }|atk= }|rec= }|styleNeg=color: #ff0000}} |- !height="50"|HP Growth | }|lvMax= }}} !ATK Growth | }|lvMax= }}} !RCV Growth | }|lvMax= }}} ! |width="50" | }|1|-| }| }/100}} Million|?}}}} |- |rowspan="2" }}}}}|Active Skill !height="50" |Name |colspan="3" style="text-align:left"| }|None|| }}}}} !Default Cooldown | }|turn}} ! | }|minTurn}} } | 0 | 1 | 0}}=1 and } | None | 1 | 0}}=0 | Evolution Materials cannot Skill Up.}} |- !height="50" |Effect |colspan="7" style="text-align:left"| }|effect}} |- |rowspan="2" }}}}}|リーダースキル !height="50" |Name |colspan="7" style="text-align:left"| }|None|| }}}}} |- !height="50" |Effect |colspan="7" style="text-align:left"| }|effect}} |- | }}}}}|Awoken Skills |colspan="8" style="text-align:left"| }| }}} |None}} |- |rowspan="2" }}}}}|How to Obtain !height="50" |Pal Egg Machine | }}}|1=yes|no}}}} !height="50" |Rare Egg Machine | }}}|1=yes|no}}}} !height="50" |Other |colspan="3" style="text-align:left"| }}} |- !height="50" |Dungeon Drop |colspan="7" style="text-align:left"| }}}|/}} }} >1| -1}}|， }}}}}}|}} |- | }}}}}|進化 }|,}} }| }|0}} + }| }|0}} > 0 | }|evofrom= }|evoto= }|evo1= |evo2= |evo3= |evo4= |evo5= }} | colspan="10" height="50" N/A}} |- |rowspan=" }|5| }|4| }|3| }|2|1}}}}}}}}" }}}}}|究極 進化 }|,}} }| }|0}} + }| }|0}} > 0 | }|evofrom= }|evoto= }|evo1= |evo2= |evo3= |evo4= |evo5= }} }| - }|,}} }|evoto= }|evo1= |evo2= |evo3= |evo4= |evo5= }}|}} }| - }|,}} }|evoto= }|evo1= |evo2= |evo3= |evo4= |evo5= }}|}} }| - }|,}} }|evoto= }|evo1= |evo2= |evo3= |evo4= |evo5= }}|}} }| - }|,}} }|evoto= }|evo1= |evo2= |evo3= |evo4= |evo5= }}|}}| colspan="10" height="50" N/A}} |} Report Errors ---- Monsters with Same Skill }|monsters}}|,}} }|| }}}}}} <2|N/A}} Monsters in Same Series }}|,}} }|| }}}}}} <2|N/A}} }| Used to Evo these Monsters }|,}} }} }} }<0|1|0}}|0}} or }<0|1|0}}|0}} or }< }|1|0}}|0}} or }< }|1|0}}|0}} or }< }|1|0}}|0}} or } | 0 | 1 | 0}}=1 and } | None | 1 | 0}}=0 | Ref： | }} } }}} } }}}| } }| }}}| }}} }}} type= }|icon=no}}| }}} } }| type= }|icon=no}}| }}} }}} }}| }}} } zh: } Category:テンプレート en:Template:Monster/gallery